<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>囚徒的信件 by STaantler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439310">囚徒的信件</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STaantler/pseuds/STaantler'>STaantler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 囚徒！Jack, 摄政王William篡位成功前提！, 无亲无故小王子, 柯王子, 盾冬衍生, 起义军首领！Curtis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STaantler/pseuds/STaantler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夏伊洛的王子向摄政王威廉·克罗斯透露了一个足以改变他一生的秘密，这个秘密的代价远不止如此。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>囚徒的信件</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Jack Benjamin无精打采地靠在沙发上，腿上搭着一条丝织薄毯。<br/>
       晚宴过后，大宅里一片狼藉。侍者和女仆匆匆忙忙地从他面前小步跑过，在屋子里忙得不可开交。他没有到休息室里去，仆人早就提前去添过柴火了，此刻那里的壁炉烧得正旺，把休息室里烤暖烘烘的，整个休息室里弥漫着一种芬芳好闻的木料气息，那是前些天他从一个吉普赛女人手里得来的香料散发出的味道。而现在他只是待在寒冷嘈杂大厅里，疲倦不堪地靠在沙发上，抓着薄薄的信纸的手指关节隐隐发白。<br/>
       外面的雪吹得愈发放肆，不少从半敞的窗口挤进了屋来。而一窗之外，大雪拢住了因冰水而泥泞的路面和枯萎的草丛，把地面变成了一块破烂的裹尸布。<br/>
       老管家看了看大开的窗户，走过去简单清理掉了窗台上的雪，就把窗户合上了。“老爷，您应该早点休息了。”虽然这么说着，他还是替Jack取过挂在镶金挂衣架的毛皮大衣披上，当看到Jack手里的信纸后，一贯平和冷静的管家也忍不住皱起了眉头：“恕我直言，您不应该再看这些东西了。”<br/>
       “不，不，莫里斯。”Jack揉了揉太阳穴，把信纸攥在手里，他嘟囔了几句，声音渐渐小了下去：“你说的对，说的对。”他极其厌恶地把信纸揉成一团，砸到了矮矮的茶几上，把目光转向了窗外，那里白雪飘飞。他忍不住想，终有一天，他也会被这么一块裹尸布缠住，布匹与身躯一同腐烂，最后只剩下破碎的布片和一具森森的尸骨，就像他的父母一样，像他的姐姐一样。<br/>
       “明天会有……”<br/>
       “我知道。因此我需要休息了，莫里斯，如你所愿。”Jack打了个哈欠站起身来，大衣顺着他的肩滑落，绒制的厚底毛靴被踢到一旁，他踩着烤得暖烘烘的拖鞋，在光洁的大理石地板上拖踏着。“请在九点叫醒我。别让那群虚伪无趣的家伙涌进房子里来，现在它还是我的呢。”<br/>
       “好的，老爷。”老管家轻轻地点头回应。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>       法官照着面前的稿子念着，单调拖沓的尾音把每一句话连同法官本人的脸都拉长了一倍。那群家伙在下面叽叽喳喳，叫嚣着不堪入耳的话语。Jack甚至懒得回头去看他们，他只用眼角的余光瞟了一眼旁听席位上的莫里斯，礼貌优雅的老管家的眉头紧皱着，似乎正在努力让自己从紧张和焦虑中解脱出来。<br/>
       “……你有异议吗，本杰明伯爵？”那个家伙干巴巴地念他的名字的时候，他有一种隐隐的错觉，他看到这个名字被刻上了石碑，如同封印鬼怪的符咒一般死死压住一座荒凉的坟墓。<br/>
       “没有。”他同样毫无生气的回答到。他有什么资格去嘲讽那些家伙呢，他的声音就和他们的一样干枯乏味，因为他们共享一颗枯萎的灵魂。<br/>
       “Jack Benjamin被判处终生监禁！财产没收！”法官大声的宣布道，看不到绞刑或者砍头的群众发出一阵唏嘘声，老管家暗暗地舒了一口气，Jack本人却轻松地站在审判席上，满脸无所谓的表情，仿佛被判刑的是一个无关的人似的。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>       28号囚犯，C172号囚室。<br/>
       他默默地看着挂在铁门旁的墙壁上的一小块木板，木板上模糊不清地刻着他的编号和囚室号码。<br/>
       狱警监视着他走进自己的囚室后，猛地关上了门，从随身挂着的一串钥匙中挑出一柄又细又小的铜钥匙，上了锁。<br/>
       哦，这便是监狱了。他环视一周，心里默默地想。<br/>
       阴暗潮湿，简陋肮脏，角落里伴随着悉悉索索的响动，铁门另一侧的长廊里时不时响起一轻一重的脚步声，让他想起了饥肠辘辘的乞丐在冬夜里一长一短的乞求的号呼。<br/>
       温暖厚重的大衣被剥去了，他只剩下一件空荡荡的囚衣。监狱里没有精致的镜子，可不用看他也能想象到囚衣之下那具皮囊的干枯模样。<br/>
       他在冰凉的床铺上躺下，墨绿色的瞳仁在黑暗里失去了焦点。他分明记得进来的时候是白天的，在他小小的，封闭的囚室里，除了从那不足一掌宽的狭窄铁窗外透进的微光，嗅不到一丝光明的气息。他们凭什么认为把罪人关到这样黑暗的监狱里来，能让他真心悔过呢？任何被仇恨毒害的心灵，若非是受到爱的滋润，否则是无法重新温暖起来的，更何况他面对的只有坚固的墙壁，锈损的铁棍，冰凉的被褥和永恒的黑暗。<br/>
       他空洞地大睁着眼，盯着天花板上黑洞一般的霉斑。<br/>
       监狱外的世界，无论是那些奢侈豪华的宴会，华美精致的服装，可口美味的吃食，还是春天里一片片绽开的花朵，草丛间五彩缤纷的斑点，秋天弯腰挥动镰刀收割的农人，割下草茎时饱满的汁液散发出甘甜气息……无论是哪种世界，都被永远的地从他的生活中剥离了。<br/>
       他模模糊糊地感知到时间从他身边流走，却不知道他的生命被那汩汩的，无法阻遏的流逝带走了多少。没有了白天和黑夜的分别，晨曦和星光被挡在铁墙之外，时间渐渐变成了一个抽象而遥远的概念。<br/>
       这就是他下半辈子的生活，每一天每一分每一秒，他都得浸透在无休止的黑暗里，心甘情愿地服完这可怕的无尽刑役。<br/>
       他翻了个身，闭上了眼。<br/>
       但他控制不住自己的脑袋，那些画面总是不断地在他脑海里浮现。<br/>
       春耕秋收，果农们负着白橡木条编成的木筐，在翠绿的葡萄藤蔓间穿行，果园的青草地上，发白的残花碎瓣一片片地落，圆滚滚的紫色果实散散地滚了一地。那人水蓝色的瞳仁里闪烁着狄俄涅索斯般的热情和迷醉，两片仿佛涂了蜂蜜一样的润泽唇瓣间夹着酸甜多汁的果实，那雪白的牙齿轻轻咬合，紫色的汁液便迸溅而出，有的汇成小股，沿着唇角的纹路缓缓淌下。他探出舌尖，把那些黏嗒嗒的芬芳汁水卷进口中，他顺着水痕的纹路贪婪地吮吸着肌肤上的每一滴汁液，直到把自己送到那个人的口中……<br/>
       Jackie, Jackie……<br/>
       他猛地睁眼，一切画面又跌回黑暗里，摔得粉碎。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>       不知道多久之后，莫里斯来看过他，来的时候，手上还有一沓信。<br/>
       老莫里斯隔着铁栅栏对瘦骨嶙峋的Jack说话的时候涕泪俱下，激动的老者好几次猛咳起来。即使莫里斯依旧穿戴整洁，他也看得出受到自己破产牵连的老管家生活跟着落魄了不少。<br/>
       他有点愧疚，但没什么可说的。老管家满眼泪水地问他需要些什么他可以帮上忙的时候，他想了想说，请给我带一些纸和笔。老管家的眼泪一下子涌出来，大颗大颗的浊泪沿着那发红的眼眶滚落。“老爷，”老者哽咽地哭道，“千万要保重。”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>       来年的夏季，王宫里传来叛乱的消息，摄政王克罗斯被俘，将军大卫被杀。<br/>
       正跪在地上擦拭地板的他闻言抬头去看，目光却落在了一片火焰中，那火光中有一个庞然大物朝着他的方向走来，他感受到巨人的咆哮和践踏土地时的震动，他闻到浓烈的焦糊味道和挥之不去的鲜血，他看到破损的旗帜，他看到零散的枪支，还有一只双翼枯萎的蝴蝶。他闭上干涩的双眼想要看清楚些，却发现只有潮湿的热气从那只格外明亮的狭窗里涌进来。<br/>
       终于干完苦力的他掏出那沓枕在枕头下的信，对着铁窗里的细光一封封地、一遍遍地读那些信件。<br/>
       那些他以为早就丢弃掉了的，失去了的信件，完完整整地被他的老管家收起来了。老管家把它们从宅邸里偷运了出来，他那残余不多的尊严和秘密因此免于被拍卖的命运。这些信件就像一块块拼图，当他把它们放到一起时，才能看到完整地绘着自己罪状的画面。<br/>
       他痛苦地闭上眼睛。<br/>
       他又看见自己用那高傲的，慵懒的眼神睥睨着他的爱人了。<br/>
       在王宫里，在法庭上，在恶毒的诽谤和诬告让他狼狈不堪之际，他依然挂着那副任谁看了都会恼怒的轻佻神情。<br/>
       这也是他的错。<br/>
       紧闭的双眼依旧干涩得要命，他更加用力地闭着双眼，仿佛更大的压迫的痛楚能缓解这种干涩难耐似的。再睁眼，眼前一片模糊，他好像又看见了那个人。他声音嘶哑地低吟着：“哦，Curtis，就差一点，就差一点了。”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>   </p><p>       新王即位，宽赦不少罪犯。<br/>
       他不在列。 </p><p>   </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>      那个人到来的时候，Jack正安静地吃着薄铁盘里的一片面包，对面的狱守站直了身子，周围的囚犯弯下了腰。他看着Jack拿过最后一小片面包，在盘子里转了一圈，擦净所有碎屑，喂进口中，不疾不徐地吃着。<br/>
       Jack背对着他，坐着。<br/>
      “别来无恙。”他说。<br/>
      “是啊。”Jack依旧一口一口地嚼着，背影优雅地像头漂亮的雄鹿。<br/>
      “你一点都不后悔吗？”<br/>
      “从何谈起？”<br/>
      “莫里斯死了，Jackie。我很抱歉。”<br/>
       那一瞬间，这个一贯高傲的背影僵住了，但也仅仅是那一瞬间。他看见Jack咀嚼了两下，终于把那块儿他以为永远不会吃完的面包咽了下去。他以为Jack会说点什么，至少问一句“什么时候”或者“怎么回事”，但Jack依旧固执地坚持着他自己的骄傲，冷淡地问：“你已经得到你想要的了。是不是可以考虑一下我的请求呢？”<br/>
       “答案不会变的。”<br/>
       “我已经不亏欠你什么了，Curtis。”Jack缓缓转过身来直视着Curtis。这时Curtis才真正看清面前这个形容憔悴的人，Jack一贯剃抹得干净的脸上胡乱地长着胡子，脸颊上漂亮的肌肉也被消磨掉了，只留下突兀的颧骨。唯有那冷漠得像遥远星辰的目光依旧明亮着，当他直直地望向自己的时候，Curtis觉得，那目光能灼烧一切堂皇的虚伪。讽刺的是，这个男人本身就是虚伪。“如果你真的心怀一丁点的歉意，就不会让那件积满灰尘的披风裹住你的躯体，也不会固执地戴着那只除了沉重一无是处的指环出现在这里。”Jack站了起来，他的双脚上扣着铁质的镣铐，脚腕处结的痂和疤痕触目惊心。他的腿细如木杆，每走一步都给人一种摇摇欲坠的错觉。但他昂首挺胸地走向Curtis，眼神里既没有失意也没有落魄，反而被一种前所未有的平静填满了，他停在Curtis面前，倔强地抬起头颅，仿佛对方才是那个阶下囚。他干枯的失去光泽的嘴唇一张一合，用曾经饱满而骄傲的声音温柔地反问道：“你一点都不后悔吗？”<br/>
       “我后悔得要命。”Curtis压低声音不甘示弱地回答，他直视着Jack墨绿色的眼睛，一字一句地说：“起义前的那个晚上，我就不该放你回去，不然埃德加也不会死，也不会有那么多人跟着牺牲。”Curtis知道，只有提到埃德加的时候，Jack才露出自己的弱点来，就像他现在这样，神情恍惚，脸色惨白，仿佛整个人都被击溃了似的。Jack深陷的眼眶仿佛被血丝染红了似的，眼球上也浮起一层氤氲的水汽。“你是个杀人犯，Jack，这点与我别无二致，但你知道我们的区别在哪里吗？没人会像你一样护着溃烂的伤口直到坏死蔓延到全身，我把那块生蛆的腐肉从身上割了下来，然后，其他部分才会愈合。”<br/>
       Curtis等待着。他在等着Jack认输，这场旷日持久的战争已经令他感到厌烦了，他砍下敌方士兵插在城前的旗帜，他把战斧锋利的刀刃压进国王的心脏，就连迦斯（Gath）也不得不承认他的胜利。唯独Jack，唯独Jack一个人，要把他放到一场胜负已定的拉锯战里。但他不是要输的那一个人。<br/>
       他等待着，但是什么也没有发生。<br/>
       Jack只是坦诚地说，这是他的错，但再给他一次机会，他也会这么做。<br/>
       除此之外，什么都没有发生。Jack没有崩溃，没有痛哭。食不果腹，枷锁加身，从王座跌至牢狱，他也不肯展现一丝自己的弱点，他就像披着鹿皮的孤狼，人们常常会忘记他是多么决绝又孤僻，就像Curtis自己也忘了这一点一样。<br/>
       一股不可抵挡的无力感淹没了Curtis，他有一种悲哀的预感，在面对Jack的时候，他永远都不会有赢的可能。“瞧瞧你都因为懦弱而干了什么。”<br/>
       “我不想要那个位置。”Jack失望地摇了摇头，他的声音里带上了一丝颤抖。Curtis猜不透那是因为愧疚还是恐惧，或者二者皆有，但这也不能阻止Jack继续说下去：“我以为你明白，Curt，那个位置是个诅咒……那个晚上你本该逃跑的。我以为我能阻止你，但是还是太晚了。”<br/>
       “逃跑？你知道克罗斯围剿起义军的时候，有多少人没能突围出去吗？我们失去了半数的兄弟，就因为你的泄密！”<br/>
       “我们将要失去的远比你看到的多。”<br/>
        这是Curtis记忆中，Jack身上挂着宽大皱褶的囚衣时最后一次张口，他注意到Jack的目光越过自己，落到了他来的方向。Curtis瞥了一眼那个世界，马上就明白了Jack的意思。那里还有阳光，还有露水，那里还能听到知更鸟振翅飞走时的响动，和风经过森林掀起的阵阵浪声。那里曾有Jack的一切，忠心的仆人、勇敢的战士、开朗的青年、浪漫的情人，有那本未读完的狄更斯、胡乱地批着注解的波德莱尔、和夹着一片绿色银杏叶的济慈。<br/>
       但那已经不再是他的世界了，他的世界只是囚牢里的一方土地，用铁杆封锁了唯一的出路，头顶灯泡的昏暗光线和白日里透过狭窗漏进来的日光，成为了可以驱散无尽黑暗的那一点少得可怜的东西。<br/>
        Curtis觉得自己何尝不是感同身受。<br/>
       长久以来，他一直在冰冷的黑暗里摸索着前进，他蜷起的骨节小心地敲击着密不透风的壁垒，他坚实的手掌在肮脏的墙面上一寸寸地抚过，他的生活如同一节反复的，永远不会停止的列车车厢，车上用白骨做棂，用血肉做窗，光没有办法透过它，只有饥饿和卑鄙才能在里面繁盛滋长。Jack曾向他展示了一种可能，一种他只敢在梦境里妄想的可能：焚毁这一切，用火光烧透黑暗，让那笼罩在所有人头顶的漆黑燃成一团浓烟后永远消散。他曾以为Jack是那驱散黑暗的火光，他在Jack身上瞥见过熊熊燃烧的野心和热情，却不曾料到自己也会被灼伤。Jack太过炙手，任何一个离得过近的人都会被他烫伤。<br/>
       Jack是个诡秘矛盾的集合体，他确乎有着超越平民的见解，他似乎愿意忍受一切能忍耐之物，无论那有多么荒谬离奇，他都愿意不计代价地维护着现有的摇摇欲坠的稳定。他不过是过于理想主义了，生长在皇室的笼罩下，脑子里想的是不流血的政变，但他们的革命，从来就没有不沾一滴血的。Jack脑子里被灌输的那一套神父和蝴蝶之类的说辞早就根深蒂固，他抗拒承认这不过是个编造的谎言，只有Jack这样高傲的人才会盲目而固执地把这样的谬论当做救命稻草。倘若他肯睁开眼来看看，Curtis忍不住试想，或许这一切还有挽回的可能。他试图平和地提出这个建议，但当他看见Jack清亮的目光的一瞬间，就明白这都是妄想，自始至终，Jack都是那个高贵的王子，丝毫不认为自己有任何过错。<br/>
       Curtis微微侧身看了一眼长廊尽头等候的士兵们，那个尽头出去，是一整个待抚的国家。他有不愿放下的东西，但Jack是扎根在他半边心脏上的肿瘤，除了割舍，别无他法。<br/>
       他退后半步，在Jack眼里再瞧不出其他。<br/>
       Jack看着他转过身去，一步步走进了那个光明的世界里，稳健而有力的脚步声穿过狭长的走道，听起来格外响亮又格外遥远。<br/>
       Jack花了很久才意识到Curtis早就离开了，他仿佛清醒一般跌坐在长凳上，这才发觉力气早就耗尽了。他双手捂面嚎啕大哭，干涩的喉咙里却发不出一个完整的音节，尽是些破碎的呜咽。他坐了很久，也没有一个人来管他。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>       Curtis离去之后再也没有来过，他的信倒是差人一封封地送来，Jack总是面无表情地读完这些东西，然后把信纸叠好放到床板前面的地上，并排挨着莫里斯生前替他整理好的往来的信件，他总爱在安静地时候细细咀嚼信里那些字句，时常觉得自己的牢狱生活倒是因此平添了几分色彩。狱警也不管他，那些薄薄的纸张和卡片成了28号囚犯唯一的特权。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>       冬末春初，监狱的情况急转直下，猝不及防的疫病和严寒夺走了大部分囚徒的性命，那些从种种天灾中死里逃生的家伙，又有不少被拉去充了兵。28号囚犯侥幸活了下来，不论是从哪一种灾厄中。但没有任何一个狱卒或者幸存者会愿意称之为幸运，只要看看这个倒霉鬼身上落下的那些疾症就知道，他的苟活绝非是幸运女神的眷顾。<br/>
        监狱里边的消息永远都是过时的，囚犯们只能凭借自己的直觉来猜测外边究竟是怎样的世界。等到夏伊洛边境被突破的消息终于传到那个小小的监牢里的时候，迦斯的军队已经压到了首都外。消息闭塞并不影响犯人们取乐，他们总能从狱友身上挖到些新奇的故事。但28号是个例外。他偶尔会在纸上写点儿什么，一开始大伙儿还会在牢房里冲着他嚷嚷，时间旧了大家也就失去了兴趣。这已经不是新鲜事情了，没人再去在意他对着一沓信件出神多久，倒是看着28号终于将一封叠了又叠的信交到狱卒手上的时候，大家的注意力难得地集中到了信差身上。那个年过半百的男人瞟了一眼信封上的名字，所有人都能看出他把纸张收起来的时候，神情是多么复杂。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
       “这是Benjamin王子给Curtis的信！你说多奇怪。”<br/>
       “还王子呢！现在和杀人犯没什么区别……我听说他们早就有复杂的关系了，我劝你呀还是别掺和进去，据说这个Curtis在还是叛军……呸，瞧我这嘴……起义军首领的时候就凶狠极了，国王、大卫都死于他的手下！”<br/>
       “那我该怎么办？”<br/>
       “不如你送之前瞧上几眼，万一尽是些难听的话，你还不如扔了，免得把你牵连进去。要是那个犯人说的是些好话，你送去倒是无妨。”<br/>
       “但我理应替他送去。”<br/>
       “我看你是疯了。我可不拦着你找死。”<br/>
       “……唉，王子也怪可怜的。”<br/>
       “等到时候你脑袋掉了，也怪可怜的。你不如当作这事儿没发生过。”<br/>
       “我总不能把信丢掉吧。”<br/>
       “烧了最安全。不过烧之前让我先看看这个家伙都说了些什么。”<br/>
       “喂，这可是……”</p><p> <br/>
  “ <em>这是致Curtis的一封信：</em><br/>
<em>    我不知道为什么那些恶毒的话语戛然而止，我只能猜测比起羞辱我来，你找到了更好的方式来宣泄你的情绪。</em><br/>
<em>    不要急着否认，只要你愿意冷静下来看一看，就会知道那些话有多么令人心碎，即使是最尖酸刻薄的批评家看到那些话也会自叹不如。当你毫不客气的指责和攻击扑面而来的时候，除了默默接受，我还能做些什么呢？你指望我有些什么回应呢？效仿那些以闲言碎语为生，以污言秽语为趣的低劣家伙们，回以同样令人面红耳赤的咒骂？你知道，对这些行为，我向来是不屑一顾的。</em><br/>
<em>    而你则不然。看看这个美妙的扭曲的荒诞现实吧，你生活在其中并心满意足。</em><br/>
<em>    很久之前的那个冬天，暴雪把我们困在农舍木屋的那次，你把木枝一根根地添进壁炉里，肩头披着的雪粒簌簌滑落，融湿了地板。如果不是意识到你的仇恨是如此之深，可能在那时，我就会吻你了。你瞧，我一直都知道，皇冠对你毫无意义可言，而仇恨却能填满你的整个世界。让你从僵硬的木偶变成有思想的活物的魔法只有复仇的欲念，而爱，在你的世界里，却不比恨强大一星半点。“让他摔到最卑微的泥土里”、“让他溺死在他最厌弃的污泥和骨灰里”，记得吗？</em><br/>
<em>    你爱我，这一点我曾坚信不疑，现在也依旧确信。即使那样可怕的诅咒从你口中说出，我也知道，在你心底，终究还是爱我的。只是这份爱不足以平息你仇恨的怒火。你的怒火太过强大，以至于火焰燎烧的任何东西都会因为触碰而枯萎，爱也一样。</em><br/>
<em>    你选择让自己被复仇蒙蔽双眼而对爱视而不见，即便是这个世界上最能抚慰人心又唾手可得的东西，在你眼中却成了最遥远而冰冷的星光。</em><br/>
<em>    你在责怪我，我心知肚明。你称我为懦弱的告密者，我不辩解，也不后悔。我唯一的，真正的过错，在于急于求成，而把你卷进这场战争里来。那时的我多么不理智啊，明知道你的恨意之深重，本应该守口如瓶，本应该让你一无所知，鬼使神差地，我却向你透露了这个计划。哪怕只是只言片语的火星，溅落到你那荒芜的心田的瞬间，就能掀起燎原之火。</em><br/>
<em>    你现应该知道为什么这是我的过错了。埃德加也跟着牺牲了。死得毫无价值。他的死讯穿过铁栅栏鞭打在我身上的时候，我立刻被愧疚惊醒了。这就是你一意孤行的代价。这就是我头脑冲动利令智昏的代价。</em><br/>
<em>    这却不是唯一的代价。</em><br/>
<em>    一个小小的错误往往需要我们成千上万倍地去偿还。而我的错，这辈子都还不清了。</em><br/>
<em>    看看那些倒在炮弹和利刃下的英勇战士吧，捍卫夏伊洛的战士们纷纷倒在自己人的炮弹下，连歌利亚都没能杀死的勇士的尸体被发现倒在染血的华丽地毯上，背部插着短刀。</em><br/>
<em>    这是一场屠杀，而你把自己变成了一个刽子手。</em><br/>
<em>    如果你能理解这是多沉重的灾难，就不会生活在这个用革命为借口包装而成的谎言中。</em><br/>
<em>    看看那些流尽鲜血的士兵，看看那些冻死在冬末荒野上的农民。再看看那些幸存者，还有你的人民。他们脸上有自由的狂喜吗？王座由谁来坐，在从痛苦中解脱出来之前，他们一向是不在意的。现在的他们，都是你的责任了。</em><br/>
<em>    而你，平心而论，鲁莽，暴力，简单，缺乏政治上的长远目光，纵使能安抚人民，也无法保护夏伊洛。我告诉过你不是吗？在温暖的书房里，我倦怠地侧卧在沙发上，读了一半的《艰难时世》也没办法让我摆脱这种昏昏欲睡的倦懒，那时我断断续续地告诉过你，夏洛伊的王会受到神的庇佑，相应地，他们也需要受到神的认可。你不曾见过王的加冕，所以才会发出那样无知的嗤笑。</em><br/>
<em>    无知不是过错，愚蠢才是。别再愚蠢下去了，去向神父忏悔吧，去乞求神明的宽恕，然后你才有资格正视那王座。</em><br/>
    ......"<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
       “要是我是你，我会找个地方把它烧掉，一点渣都不剩下。”<br/>
       “还是让我来吧。”信差从朋友手中接过半折的信纸，忍不住把它翻了过来。</p><p><br/>
    "...... <br/>
    <em>而我的建议，完完全全是出于对你的考虑，如果你肯听进去一星半点，就会明白那王座对于你我这样的人来说是个诅咒，你应该尽快地摆脱它，就像徒步行走的旅人倒出鞋里硌脚的石子一样急切。</em><br/>
<em>    如果威廉•克罗斯的鲜血已经浇熄了你仇恨的怒火，如果夏伊洛的人民对你而言不是区区蝼蚁，那么你就应该弃去头上的王冠。当你平和地从那个王座上走下来的时候，我便会原谅你，不论你是否愿意宽恕我的过错，我都会不计过往地原谅你，你的暴行，你的草率，你的仇恨。</em><br/>
<em>    在那之后，倘若你始终不能宽恕我，我也会坦然接受这个结局，我还有最后一点话要说，但我决无半点强迫或者让你同情的心意。我知道自己时日无几，有些从未表白过的心意只能企图用单薄的文字传达到你的眼前。</em><br/>
<em>    Curt，我从来不曾向你表白，但那不是因为骄傲或者多余的自尊，而是因为我相信你我亲如一体。我时常感觉只有通过你，我才能呼吸，我抚摸着你的时候，才意识到金属铸造的华冠冰冷而沉重，而我看向你的那一刻，才从混沌之中睁开眼睛。我曾经的生活与同你在一起的时光相比黯然失色，我愿意为你点燃战火，冲锋陷阵，赴鬼门关，但唯有一点我无法忍受，我不能眼睁睁地把你送向毁灭，我知道这条路的尽头是什么，我才希望能阻挡你的脚步。我很抱歉，我们相伴了一路，我却没能及时替你斩除梦魇般紧缠着你的仇恨的荆棘，那本是爱能做到的，我却留你一身血肉模糊。</em><br/>
<em>    我知道一切已无可挽回，但如有必要，我依旧愿意不厌其烦地向你承诺，无论如何，我都爱你如初。</em><br/>
<em>                                                                                                                                                                                                                    珍重</em><br/>
<em>                                                                                                                                                                                                                    吾爱</em>"</p><p> <br/>
       “忘了它吧，把这封信送到火炉的嘴里，朋友，你还有妻子和儿子，没必要把可爱的小伊涅斯也扯进这趟浑水来。”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> <br/>
       夏伊洛内战结束才半年多，平民和士兵疲于战争，农田欠收，粮食紧缺，早已没了对抗外敌的力气，加之失去了指挥中心的正规军节节败退，迦斯军队一路逼到了夏伊洛首都，在首都外驻扎已久。尽管听说新国王已经亲自参与谈判，但结果却始终无人知晓，所有人都惶惶不安，没人知道最终进攻的炮火会在什么时候砸到自己头上。<br/>
       Jack对此毫不知情，他被拘禁在狭小的空间里，只能嗅到的所有的外界气息只有从那小窗里漏出的一点阳光，那依旧明媚的光线一如既往地穿过牢房墙壁上的铁窗落在阴影里，他注视着明亮的光柱，觉得从未如此耀眼过。Jack知道外面一定是个晴朗的日子，风捎来新鲜的吐息，空气里弥散着淡淡的草叶香气。他面朝天花板在那张又硬又窄的小床上躺了下来，双手交叉轻轻搭在腹上，像极了米歇尔安息的时候入棺的模样。但姐姐大概要舒服得多吧？Jack忍不住猜测。她躺着的时候那么平静，膝和肩一定不会像现在这样因为炎症而刺痛难耐，更不会感到饥饿或者恐惧，她就像悄无声息地睡去了一样。<br/>
       他不知道自己要躺多久，他想着或许等膝盖不那么钝痛的时候，他就能坐起来在这个狭小的牢房里走走。他空落落地看着霉痕斑斑的天花板，无意哼起一首小调来，声音时有时无，调子歪歪扭扭，如果让他从前的声乐老师听见，非得气得教训他不可。<br/>
      “Fare thee still, my only luve…”<br/>
       仿佛不知疲倦似的，他一直唱着那支曲子，直到衰竭的肺脏几乎掐断了他累赘的呼吸，干裂的双唇才僵滞地停了下来。那个时候他已经什么也看不见了，眼前一片黑，就连那束光也消失了。<br/>
       他不知道这种黑暗持续了多久，等他意识稍清醒一点的时候，只能朦胧地看见银色的微光从狭小的窗口漏进来。<br/>
       依旧是黑暗。<br/>
       和悉悉索索的声音。<br/>
       他躺在床上，静听着墙边传来的细碎响声。<br/>
       那阵声音持续了很久，像是一场梦。梦里大雨倾盆，他看见珍珠从断了线的链子上砸落地面，一瞬间融化在了水洼里。他坐在王宫前的阶梯上，身上披着乞丐的破布，心中没有半点悲喜，看不出面貌的陌生人不断经过他身旁，走向王宫里去。<br/>
       雨水的声音，皮鞋匆匆踩踏地面的声音，听起来像是另外一个世界的回响，就在墙的那一头。但又好像有什么不一样。<br/>
       突然间，他从那场虚无缥缈的梦境中清醒过来，那细碎的，轻柔的声音变成了隆隆的巨响，一种他再熟悉不过的东西。但他没有丝毫的恐惧，相反地，他的胸中升腾起一种异样的感觉，他突然有些紧张——然后另外一个世界在他耳边炸裂开来，墙面破裂，砖瓦砸落，他被巨响震到脑袋发晕，灰尘和沙砾被气流卷携着冲了进来，然后是光。光落在了他的身边。<br/>
       他支撑着自己坐起来，眯起眼去看那个突然坍塌的墙壁，从光射进来的地方走进来一个人，那个人身上沾着鲜血和尘土的气息，身披黑暗，从光明里走来。周围的囚徒们被那响动惊醒了，纷纷围上了铁栅栏，嘴里大喊着什么。<br/>
       但他听不见，他唯一能做的，就只有颤栗着看着那个人走近。他似乎知道接下来将要发生什么，但又好像一无所知。他感觉手和脚都不是自己的了——他一点儿都没办法控制住自己，他抖得像片大风里的枯叶一样。那个人站在他面前，朝他伸出那只骨节分明的手来，手指上带着的华贵指环不知何时摘掉了，除了风尘和粗糙的纹路，再也没有其他剩下。<br/>
       “我对于夏伊洛的职责已尽，此刻只关乎你我。”他听到那个人说，“只要你愿意。”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
       翌日清晨，空荡荡的狱室长廊里突然响起了厚底皮靴踏在地面的声音，还有一个陌生的声音在大声训问着：Jack Benjamin在哪里？我要找他！<br/>
       困在牢房里的囚徒们有些好奇地看过去，有些甚至趴到了栏杆上张望。<br/>
       来者身上系着敌国的缎带，胸前配着一枚敌国的勋章。<br/>
       迦军借着密集的炮火连夜攻破了首都后的第一件事就是派人来监狱里找被囚禁的前王子，关于落魄的王子，谋士有个主意打得妙极了。<br/>
       Jack Benjamin！使者还在叫嚷。<br/>
       不用瞎费工夫了，回去吧！最里边一个犯人回应道。<br/>
       使者勃然大怒，他冲上前去质问那个无礼的家伙。<br/>
       犯人深吸一口气看向不远处角落里Benjamin的牢房，使者不明所以地也跟着看过去。<br/>
       你永远也找不到他了。犯人这样说道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>